This invention relates in general to coking and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for dry cooling hot coke.
The invention concerns a method for the dry cooling of coke, where the red hot coke is forced into a bucket, fed in the bucket to the cooling shaft, and then emptied into the cooling shaft. The coke bucket is transported covered and connected to an exhaust system, while the coke is emptied into the cooling shaft. The invention also concerns a coke bucket with a cover which covers the receiving space for the coke and which has a pipe connection that can be coupled to the exhaust line.
Dry cooling of coke means the continuous cooling of the red hot coke in a cooling shaft, where the red hot coke is cooled by inert gases and by the cooled walls of the cooling shaft, if necessary, without emissions. The red hot coke is then fed by means of a coke bucket from the coke oven to the cooling device, lifted, and then attached on the cooling shaft and emptied by operating a bottom flap of the bucket. In order to prevent gas and dust from escaping to the outside during the filling operation, the transition range between the coke bucket and the cooling shaft is encapsulated, and this area is connected to an exhaust line.
It is known (German Patent No. 27 01 005.5) to cover the coke bucket with respect to the atmosphere during its transportation by means of a cover called a hood in order to avoid the liberated gases and dust, if any, into the atmosphere , which would lead to pollution of the environment. Connected to this cover is a pipe line which is connected to a pipe socket of an exhaust line when the coke bucket is deposited on the cooling shaft or a transfer hopper, so that the gases contained in the bucket can be exhausted. A disadvantage is that the cover must be moved during the entire transportation operation, which can lead among other things to damage and impairment of the operation, because of the projecting pipe socket. Beyond that, the cover must be lifted before the coke is forced-in and must be attached again after the bucket is filled. This requires special cover elevating systems, because the cover must be moved together with the lead car for the coking mass and/or the coke bucket. A disadvantage is also the design of the cover, because the pipe connection projects like a gallow, and the cover can therefore easily be moved and be damaged by contact.